


tiny humans

by hurricanevenuss



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, Basically, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanevenuss/pseuds/hurricanevenuss
Summary: connected drabbles about bonnie and kai with babies, definitely as fluffy as it sounds.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	tiny humans

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the result of re-watching teen mom 2 and tvd at the same time, also who doesn't love bonkai babies? i still have a few more drabbles written so i'll upload those whenever i can! hopefully you enjoy :p)

* * *

Waking up to wailing everyday was not Bonnie’s idea of a ‘vacation’ or rather, ‘peaceful purgatory’. Dealing with 3 babies, one of which was a grown-technically 40 but stuck 22-man, was truly the icing on the cake for her. Regardless, she got up, ignoring Kai’s small grunt about being woken up _again_ and made her way over to one of the cribs that had Leilani, who, despite being birthed by Bonnie, was legitimately Kai’s mini me but with beautiful tan skin. The baby’s chubby cheeks turned rosy as she cried harder, anticipating being picked up.

“Hey Lani, you hungry?” She meant it rhetorically but Leilani looked up at Bonnie and gripped her shirt tighter, as if to say, ‘ _yes’._ Bonnie giggled, “I’m guessing your brother is too, I’m not super mom so I can’t feed you guys at the same time, but maybe if your father gets his lazy ass up Cairo could stop crying.” Bonnie shot a glare at the man while bouncing Leilani up and down, not taking her eyes off of him until he got up begrudgingly and had their son in his arms. 

“Smaller Kai, please tell your mother regardless of the fact that she has _great_ tits,” Bonnie flicked his arm for him to shut up, “and that she’s a _meanie,_ she is very annoying.” Cairo looked up at Malachai as if to say, ‘ _I know.’_ causing the warlock to let out a loud laugh. “Anywho, let’s get you filled up little guy.” Giving the child a kiss on his head, the pair made their way down the steps of the boarding house, their permanent living space ever since Damon left almost a year ago. Due to their rendezvous behind the vampire’s back, Bonnie was already 3 months when she unbeknownst to her, made the most foolish mistake of her life, allowing Damon to leave the prison world without her, and essentially, her kids. Kai was livid and still hasn’t exactly forgiven her, but with the pregnancy and the babies, they chose to put those feelings aside. 

For now, of course.

Humming as he warmed up Cairo’s bottle, who was finally quiet along with his sister, the warlock himself was still entirely too sleepy to even function, so even though he usually stopped the microwave before it beeped, he was too dazed to catch it this time, immediately causing a terrible ripple effect. 

The twins simultaneously cried out at the loud sound, earning a loud “ _KAI!”_ from Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs.

At this point, he could’ve cried with them.

—

Even though she abandoned her, Bonnie wanted to give her mother a hug for how much she went through as a new mother because this was _not_ easy. Health class and babysitting during the summers could’ve never prepared her for any of this. 4 months of diaper changing, worrying, bickering with Kai, feeding and _getting thrown up on_ was somehow some of the worst things Bonnie has ever gone through. 

And she died 3 times. 

  
  


But, it was moments where they would be sleeping 

like mini angels, or Kai would play with them and earn a loud laugh from one of the twins where Bonnie simply knew this was worth it. And despite him feigning not feeling much, Kai felt the same way. 

Looking at the man in question from the doorway, Bonnie smiled fondly at the scene in front of her. “Why’re you looking at me like that? Our daughter just learned how to put up the middle finger and you’re looking at _me?”_ Bonnie snorted and went to sit where Kai was on the floor with Leilani on his stomach and Cairo swaying in the bouncer in front of them. 

“You do realize she can barely sit up let alone flip somebody off, right?” She said, pulling the baby onto her lap, rolling her eyes at Kai’s pout from loss of contact. “What can I say, baby Gemini has her priorities in check.” The witch let out a chuckle and started subconsciously bouncing Leilani, causing the baby to get excited, and let out a plethora of happy gurgles. 

“God, she looks just like you, it’s terrifying.” She looked at the child and back at Kai, realizing the only way to tell any of them were related to Bonnie being their skin color. “I know you were a miserable teenager and probably a miserable child, but were you a happy baby? ‘Cause if you looked anything like Lani or Cai when you smiled, siphon or not you’d have been my favorite kid.” 

He smiled genuinely at Bonnie, almost taking her breath away before he spoke up, “Was that a backhanded compliment to _me_ I just heard come out of _Bonnie Bennett’s_ mouth? I might’ve just died and went to heaven, or hell depending on how you respond to this.” The small witch reached over and bopped his head, making Cairo laugh. 

“Wow, I thought you were on MY side, little man. I’m just getting hurt today. Mentally and physically. I might need a doctor.” Kai put his hand over his chest dramatically, giving his best pouty face to Bonnie before perking up. “Oh yeah, speaking of doctors, you should’ve seen my twin sister as a baby, Cai stole her entire face.”

Bonnie tried to hide her surprise that Kai willingly mentioned his estranged sister. Despite now being a part of this family, the most she ever got out of him about the Parkers was how shit his father is and how the only sibling he tolerated was his twin, Josette. Afraid he might shut down, Bonnie immediately asked him, “Really? Tell me more about her, maybe I’ll figure out if I like that tidbit of information or not.” 

Kai grinned, “You’re not slick, Bennett. Anyway, Jo was headstrong, very family-oriented which makes me believe she probably has 20 kids by now, and she wanted to become a doctor, knowing her she most likely is one now. Overall, she was….actually pretty great, until, of course, she wasn’t.” He looked ahead, smiling ruefully so Bonnie couldn’t tell how angry he suddenly was, his good memories easily turning into terrible ones. 

“Wow, she sounded interesting. I hope I get to meet her someday.” Bonnie said, trying to ease the tension.

“Yeah, someday.”

—

The twins are officially 6 months when Bonnie and Kai conjure up enough magic, (thanks to Bonnie’s drunk moment of remembrance of Qetsiyah’s magical rock.) to finally go to present day. They end up in Sheila’s house, and they both find it _extremely_ fitting.

Noticing the decor in her house had changed from 1994, and there were pictures of Bonnie from all ages, she jumped up and down, “KAI! WE DID IT! We finally fucking did it!” In a moment of weakness, Bonnie wrapped her arms tightly around Kai’s neck, despite sharing a bed (both sexually and domestically), this is the closest they’ve ever been with each other, the feeling completely foreign to the warlock. 

Still, they held each other tightly until there was a hiccup and then a loud wail from Cairo, who then started up Leilani in the process. Breaking away embarrassedly, they both grabbed a twin from their car seats.

“Well, now that we’re back, I can freely say, I absolutely _hate_ 90’s baby clothes. Every picture where they’re wearing that red Winnie The Pooh matching set you got them, burn it. It’s so Phil & Lil.” Bonnie shuddered animatedly.

“If that’s what you call bad fashion then I don’t think I’m gonna like all the trends I missed out on.” Kai made his way over to the couch while talking, Leilani falling asleep on his shoulder easily. 

Bonnie scoffed and then laughed, “Trust me, you won’t.” 

The Bennett witch walked with Cairo in her arms into her late grandmother’s kitchen, immediately getting hit with the faint smell of herbs and cleaning supplies. She didn’t know who was still keeping up with Grams’ house ever since Bonnie herself died but she wanted to personally thank them because she would’ve never had gotten to have this moment with her son had the house been sold. Cairo and Leilani were officially some of the many Bennett’s that have been through this house. 

“You know, miss Sheila made a damn good cherry pie in this kitchen back in her prime. Tasted like heaven on earth every fucking time. I wasn’t worthy, to be honest.” Kai popped up behind her, still carrying their sleeping daughter.

Oh, how could she forget the many Parkers that have been through this house, too.

“She must’ve really liked you if she made you her cherry pies. Those were a specialty and she died without giving me the recipe.” Bonnie frowned.

“One, she tolerated me, which is more than I could say for the rest of my family, two, not a problem. She showed it to me once thinking I had no magic and wouldn’t remember. Her mistake ‘cause I took some of my sister’s magic an hour before, and I shot a picture of it without her knowing. Cloaked the camera so she didn’t know I had it and since then I’ve memorized the entire recipe. I could write it down, if you’d like.”

Kai felt like he said something wrong, immediately getting alarmed once Bonnie started _crying,_ “Hey, hey I’m sorry if that was offensive or whatever. Sore subject, I’m a not-as-sociopathic-as-I-used-to-be father, bare with me, please.” He cringed.

“No, that was actually one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me. I’m just happy. Thank you.” She wiped her tears, laughing slightly when Cairo touched her wet face with his chubby hands. 

Kai sighed, relieved. “Oh thank god. 2 babies crying is enough, I don’t think I can do 3.” 

Bonnie flicked him hard on his arm, walking away when he called out, “Meanie!”


End file.
